


Dance With Me

by Worldsaver2



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsaver2/pseuds/Worldsaver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Dan is asked to the dance but he doesn't know how to dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

"Come on Dan, we're going to be late to English," Jeremy whined. Pushing his coffee-colored fringe away from his chestnut eyes and sighing, Dan stood up from leaning against the lockers in front of Phil and gave the boy a sad look.

"Sorry, I guess I have to go. But I'll see you next period?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, see you then," Phil replied with a small smile and a blush unnoticeable to anyone other than Dan. Jeremy grabbed his black sleeve and pulled him towards their classroom. 

"Have you asked him out yet? It's so obvious he likes you too so just go for it! You know we all want you to be together," Jeremy asked, which made Dan turn red and bite his lip.

"I was thinking about asking him, but I'm just too nervous to do it. I guess I'm just hoping he does it before his interest disappears." The two boys reached the room for the ever-boring eleventh grade English. The glare of Mrs. Dowell pierced the back of their heads as they shuffled to the back of the room, late as usual. She knew by now that they were not worth starting a scene with, so she simply let out a sigh and marked them tardy in the grade book.

 

"The homework is to read pages 143 through 186 in your textbooks. Have a good afternoon," Mrs. Dowell said as the class began packing up their bags. Dan was already ready to go and hurried out of the room to get to the free that he shared with Phil. They always met by his locker before heading to the unused classroom at the end of the main hallway. 

Trying to look like he had not run the entire way there, Dan attempted to seem casual by leaning against his locker and flicking his hair out of his eyes. A few moments later, Phil appeared beside him, slightly out of breath as if he, too, had been running to get there. 

"Are you ready to go, Dan?" Phil asked, smiling with shining eyes. Dan nodded, so the two boys walked side by side to the familiar meeting place. Their clothing choices were drastically different while Dan almost always wore black, Phil wore brightly colored t-shirts or plaid button ups. They seemed complete opposites, but they actually had a lot in common. Both watched anime, played video games, and ran YouTube channels. They talked about their previous classes and that night's homework as they walked, the hallways now almost completely emptied of students since fifth period had already started. 

Once they reached the classroom, the pair sat down in the usual corner below the whiteboard, facing the window to the field. Dan took out his notebook and a pen and began working on his French homework while Phil worked on his Precalculus homework. They always worked during their frees, unlike most people at their school, silently enjoying each other's company. Phil was right-handed while Dan was left-handed, so when they sat, the arms that touched didn't have to move or bump the other person. 

"Dan," Phil said quietly, then cleared his throat when Dan looked over, his face turning red. "Um, I was wondering if..." Dan nodded slightly to encourage him to continue. Phil cleared his throat again. "Would you like to go to the dance? With me?" He smiled shyly as Dan sat for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what Phil had just said.

Dan whispered back, "I'd love to," and bit his lip as he grinned at the boy he had had a crush on for the past year. "Although I should warn you, I don't know how to dance."

"What?" Phil exclaimed. "How do you not know how to dance?"

"I don't know, I just never learned or bothered to," Dan defended playfully.

"Well, come over to my house tonight and I'll teach you," Phil offered with a hint of seduction in his voice. Dan nodded his reply. The two boys went back to work, and a minute later Dan felt Phil's hand slip into his. He looked over at him and grinned, receiving a cute smile from Phil in return. 

The rest of the period passed quickly, much faster than either of them liked. The pair walked back to the lockers before parting ways for sixth period. "So, I'll see you tonight at, say, six at my house?" Phil asked. 

"Yeah, sounds good. See you then," Dan replied, blushing and began walking to his Chemistry class. Halfway there, Jeremy joined him and Dan filled him in on what happened during the free. Jeremy gasped and beamed as he told him, saying, "Congrats, Dan! I'm so happy for you!"

The rest of the day passed incredibly slowly, Dan unable to keep himself from smiling during sixth period and the car ride home. Once it was finally five thirty, he decided he should probably get dressed. Dan decided on his usual black jeans plus a grey cardigan over a black t-shirt. Nice, but not seeming so "trying-too-hard nice". At quarter till six, he got into his car and drove over to Phil's.

After an uneventful fifteen-minute car ride, Dan hopped out of his car, did a fringe check, and walked up onto the porch. He knocked on the door nervously and a few moments later, Phil opened the door, giving Dan a wide smile as he stepped aside, saying, "Come on in."

Dan had been to this house only a few times before to play video games, but this felt different. He sensed a slight nervousness in the air, in a nervous-excited way. 

"Is anyone else here?" Dan asked, since the other times he had been here, Phil's sister, Lauren, had been seated at the kitchen table, working on homework. 

"No, it's just us. The three of them had to go to a meeting at Lauren's school," Phil replied, fixing his fringe.

"Ah, ok. Cool," Dan responded, pushing his hands into his pockets. "So... What now?"

"Well, as I remember, you're here so I can teach you how to dance." He took a step towards Dan. "Do you want to learn here, or we could go up to my room?" 

Phil's face turned red, then he continued, "Not... For _that_ , don't worry." 

Dan chuckled and said, "Let's go up to your room, there aren't  so many windows so fewer people can see me embarrass myself." Phil nodded and led the way up the stairs and down the hall to his room. 

When the both of them were inside Phil's bedroom, Dan looked around and saw a normal teenage boy's room. This was the first time he had been in there, and he was surprised because he didn't think of Phil as a normal teenager. To him, Phil was special in the best possible way. The messy state of his bedroom was comforting to Dan, it made him feel a little more at ease.

Phil walked over to his phone that was laying on his unmade bed, picked it up and scrolled through his music selection. "I'll show you how to slow dance first, okay?" he asked. Dan nodded back, face heating up. A slow ballad began playing from the phone and Phil placed it back on the bed, walking over to Dan.

"I'll lead," he said quietly as he placed Dan's hands on his shoulders and his own hands on Dan's waist.

When he looked up, Phil noticed how red Dan's face has gotten, and the small smile that showed him that he was enjoying being this close.

"Is this okay?" Phil asked. Dan nodded, unable to speak. "Alright, well the first thing you do is step back with your left foot as I step forward with my right foot. Then turn a little, and step forward with your right foot as I step back with my left," he instructed. "Good, you're doing great!" They quickly fell into a rhythm, Dan occasionally stepping on Phil's toes, but he didn't mind because how could he mind when he had Dan in his arms? 

 

After what felt like minutes, but was really almost an hour later, Phil glanced over at the window where the sun was setting, sending gorgeous reds, oranges, yellows and pinks across the sky and into the room. When he looked back, he was met with Dan's soft lips passionately pressed against his. Dan pulled back, both of their cheeks turning red, and said, "I've wanted to do that for so long." 

Phil laughed and returned a kiss to Dan, smiling and muttering into his mouth, "Me too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own Dan or Phil. This is my first fanfiction please leave feedback below!


End file.
